


... Baby One More Time

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Chris apologizes in a cute way.





	... Baby One More Time

“Y/N… don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“I’m overreacting?! You’re the monster who won’t listen to me!”

“Babe, could this perhaps be the pregnancy hormones talking?”

“No! I’m serious about this Chris! How are we gonna raise a baby together if we disagree about the fundamentals of keeping this household together?” you yelled, tears forming in your eyes.

“Y/N. This is about toilet paper. You realize that right? We don’t have to fight just because you like the toilet paper to go a certain way right?”

“But it’s a fundamental way of life Christopher,” you responded. “I just… I’m gonna go lay down or something.”

“Baby,” Chris said, reaching out for you.

You pushed his outreached armed away from you and went up to your bedroom.

After laying on your shared bed for about ten minutes crying, it just turned to occasional sniffling. Once you fully calmed down, you realized how ridiculous you were being. Your pregnancy had been a relatively easy one but the hormones were making your moods change drastically more often than they should. You knew you should go downstairs and apologize to Chris but sleep seemed like a more appealing option.

You were woken up by loud music coming from downstairs where you had left Chris a few hours ago. You recognized the song instantly being the 90’s music fanatic you were.

 

Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know

That something wasn’t right here?

Oh baby, baby, I shouldn’t have let you go

And now you’re out of sight, yeah

 

You swung yourself out of bed and opened the door making the music grow louder. What the hell was Chris up to?

 

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me, baby, cause I need to know now, oh, because

 

You walked out of the room and towards the stairs: Chris was standing at the bottom.

“My loneliness is killing me,” Chris starting singing.

“I’m sorry, what the hell is happening?” you responded, more than confused by Chris’ actions. His smile only grew.

“And I must confess I still believe, still believe,” he continued, his voice cracking with the high notes.

“What’s the plan here Evans? You can’t sing for shit,” you continued interrupting him, attempting to suppress a smile.

“When I’m not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign,” he sang, walking up the stairs to meet you.

“This isn’t working Christopher,” you giggled, losing your battle at keeping a straight face.

“Hit me, baby, one more time,” he whispered against your lips.

He met you with a sweet and gentle kiss. When he pulled back, you lightly hit him in the back of his head.

“Hey! That was rude Mrs. Evans. I will not have you teaching my baby to hit people,” he mock scolded.

“You asked for it! Telling me to hit you and then being offended when I do,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“I’m sorry that I put the toilet paper on the holder wrong,” Chris said, surprisingly seriously.

“Really? I’m sorry that I’m a crazy pregnant lady. I’m pretty sure I promised you I wouldn’t get this way when we first found out.”

“Nah, I knew you were full of shit.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes again.

“Don’t you start another fight with me, Evans!”

“BUT,” he said quickly, “You are also carrying my baby and giving me a chance to be a dad. So you are more than welcome to act any way you want.”

“You’re a dork you know that?”

“I sure do. But I’m your dork,” he responded, placing a kiss on your lips.

You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled him as close as you could, your belly making it a little more difficult than it used to me.

“I love you, dork,” you murmured.

“I love you too. Even though you’re a dork lover,” he chuckled


End file.
